death_battle_dbx_and_omm_allinone_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cuphead vs Weiss (DBX)
Description Finger Guns and potions vs Swords and dust! Which young fighter will win? Intro Ringmaster: Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to my arena where there is no rules, no research, only bloodshed! I am Ringmaster, your announcer, your host extraordinaire and let me welcome you to the exhibition! Today we have two young heroes with extreme fighting skills, whether it is finger guns or swords. In one corner we have the hero of Inkwell Isle, the cartoony video game mascot who defeated the Devil himself, he is...Cuphead! And in the other corner we have the former heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, the one that represents the W in Team RWBY. Give it up for...Weiss Schnee! Let's size up the competition! Cuphead has the ability to blast the heck out of his opponents with a bunch of different type of bullets. He can even use his Energy Beam that turns his...uhhhh...drink into a deadly weapon. Seriously, what in the world is in his head? Cuphead can also turn invincibility which can protect him from anything. But that's not all, he can use his Giant Ghost which will spin its fists around and whack his opponents. Whatever you do, don't mess with Cuphead, ok? You'll be done for. Weiss Schnee can use her dust to blast her opponents with fire, ice, water, earth, lightning and wind. But that's not all. She can slow down time, giving her a chance to quickly attack her opponents. It gets even better, Weiss can also summons Glyphs like a boarbatusk, a lancer and an arma gigus. So don't be fooled by this ice queen just because she's a rich chick. All of this means, these warriors are ready for one heck of a battle. So without further a do, let the exhibition...begin! Battle Weiss is fighting a Grimm without any help until Cuphead shows up and blasts the Grimm, instantly defeating it. Weiss: (thinking) Is this a new type of Grimm? No matter, I'll defeat this...cup...thing without a doubt. The ice queen goes an attacks the cup who pulls up his shorts before the battle. HERE'S A REAL HIGH CLASS BATTLE! AND BEGIN! Cuphead starts shooting at Weiss with his peashooters while the ice queen starts to block all of the attacks. Weiss: How is that possible?! Weiss then pushes Cuphead back with a whirlwind powered by Myrtenaster. Cuphead gets pushed back. The small cup hero runs off and jumps into his plane and takes off. Weiss: I don't think so, buddy. The ice queen summons a Queen Lancer and flies off while holding on tight to one of its leg behind Cuphead who spots her. He then goes behind Weiss and starts throwing bombs at her. Weiss starts launching streaks of fire. Eventually, one of them hits Cuphead's plane which explodes. Cuphead doesn't worry and starts diving down into a tree in the Emerald Forest. Meanwhile, Weiss starts sliding down on her own feet from the ice she has created. Cuphead starts panicking as the ice queen slashes him the moment she lands on the ground. The cup hero fights back and summons his giant ghost and directs it to attack Weiss. Weiss: Oh come on! The giant ghost starts spinning around while attacking Weiss who tries to fight back, only to be punched back. Cuphead backflips onto a tree and pushes forward. He starts spinning around while Weiss tries to block the cup hero with Myrtenaster. A KNOCKOUT! Cuphead has split Weiss who screams in agony. Conclusion THIS DBX WINNER IS...CUPHEAD! Category:What-If? DBX's Category:Battle of the Genders Category:AGOODPERSON75 Category:Hero vs Hero themed battles Category:Cuphead vs RWBY themed Battles Category:Studio MDHR vs Rooster Teeth themed Battles